Never Lost
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. She knows of his abilities. She knows of his aspirations. And she wants him to soar. Even without her. Final Chapter is up! Arigatou oxo
1. Chapter One

Never Lost

NejiXTenten. She knows of his abilities. She knows of his aspirations. And she wants him to soar. Even without her.

Naruto is Kishimoto Masashi's.

-------------

Chapter One

When he asked if he can court her, it came as a shock. So shocking that it didn't sink into her until Ino, one day, teased her about the flowers purchased from the Yamanaka's on a daily basis. The word 'courtship' seems absurd, out of date. Boys and girls would date once and end waking up beside each other. But this is Hyuuga Neji and to Tenten, that made all the difference.

On their first date, she took the initiative to hold his hand as they walked side by side. His hands were cold, obviously nervous. It's funny how someone who constantly puts his life on the line gets so tensed over the real, simple things. At her doorstep, he said good night. She stepped closer to give him a kiss on the cheek for the memorable night. He was startled by her actions, however, and the supposed to be memorable night has turned into an unforgettable one when their lips brushed- lightly, fleeting, magic.

They had to avoid each other's eyes until she has finally closed the door behind her. He headed home, his pale cheeks adorned with a blush too rare for his personality. She slept smiling, like a little girl who has just received her favourite candy.

They were officially a couple even before the new month began. And for their celebration that night, she had to practice wearing the houmongi kimono that she finds so uncomfortable. Not to mention that it took hours to perfect her kanzashi laden coiffure. The Hyuugas has a flair for those traditional, formal outfits. He only gave a meaningful smile, seeing her all dolled up for the very first time. She felt uneasy and yet, proud. She looked great and he liked it, he whispered to her. Although he chose to wear comfortable, casual clothes- perhaps to match her usual look.

But she was extremely worried when he started acting strange. She has caught him staring at nothingness for minutes, as if occupied by a heavy thought. She had to call his name several times before she can get a response, as if he couldn't hear her at all. Something is bothering him but he wouldn't tell. He always dismissed it as a simple headache although he refused to see a medic. She believed him though blindly.

Until one day, an unexpected visitor came to see her. Hiashi-sama, the head of the Hyuuga clan, asked if she has some time to spare. She allowed him in her apartment. This is definitely serious, she thought. This man doesn't just go dropping by people's houses. She asked him if she can get him anything but he just shook his head. She was anxiously wringing her fingers as he started talking. Their conversation or his monologue rather, was short and straight to the point.

He wishes to pass on his position to his nephew. The entire clan feels the same, recognizing that no one else is more worthy than the young prodigy. However, this will only happen once he agrees to one simple request, an arranged marriage. It seems that the girl, a distant relative, is highly favoured by the main family. But Neji repeatedly declined the proposal.

It wasn't a simple headache after all. Just like what she felt, not a simple heartache. After her esteemed guest left, she remained sitting there. The pain was caused by the activation of the seal on his forehead- a punishment for disobeying the main family, a punishment for choosing her. The branch family was not pleased either. It's a one in a million chance that a branch child is offered to be the head of the clan. In exchange for a little sacrifice, he can alter fate. He can put an end to the Hyuuga clan's tale of hatred. Isn't that all he ever wanted?

So what happens to them? They have a few choices- all leading to misery, all leading to tears. It's unfair, she thought. How can his clan be so selfish? Or was it them being selfish? Is it so wrong to be with the one person she cares for the most? Maybe their love has been forbidden even before it has begun. She doesn't want to just smile with him- she wants to cry with him too. She doesn't want to just feel the warmth of the sun with him- she wants to feel the cold of the rain too. And so she decided, he doesn't have to carry the burden all on his own.

-------------

This is some sort of a preview for the next two to three chapters, the 'meat of the story'- for the lack of a better term. Well, this is something new for me and the rating might change to an M later on, depending on my mood (or courage) because I have this thing about Neji...

I can't make him do _it_ XD

Alrighty! I hope I didn't bore you too much and I hope you'll check back for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two

Never Lost

NejiXTenten. She knows of his aspirations. She knows of his abilities. And she wants him to soar. Even without her.

I'm keeping this a T- a serious T.

Naruto is Kishimoto Masashi's.

-------------

Chapter Two

The botanical garden near her apartment is where they usually spend their afternoons together. She likes the variety of flora grown there. He likes the fact that the park is never crowded. Her meeting with Shikamaru finished earlier than expected. It didn't take long explanations to convince him and for once she was glad that he's as lazy as he is. She stood by the lamp post, glancing at her watch every now and then. He's not yet late but he's always earlier than the agreed time. She was starting to worry.

"He must be on his way…" She told herself.

That or he's not coming because Hiashi-sama ordered him to stay. She bit her lower lip.

"You seem to be occupied."

"Neji!" She exclaimed.

He was standing beside her, his arms crossed. She didn't feel his chakra or anything. It wasn't so surprising. Her thoughts had been really busy since Hiashi-sama talked to her.

"Are you expecting someone else?" He joked.

"You're almost late."

"Almost means nothing." He said as he took her hand.

Tenten has prepared their dinner at their usual spot, consisting mostly of his favourites. A blanket covered that grassy part and several candles provided illumination, along with the lamp post and the crescent moon that lorded over the dark skies. It's all set. Her only worry at that time is his mood.

"Is there any occasion for this?" He asked.

"Nope!" She replied with a smile on her face.

"Really…"

She nodded as they sat on the blanket, beside each other.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why is that?"

"You invited me to a special dinner and everything has been prepared…"

"Maybe I should do this more often, I'm not spoiling you enough." She laughed.

But she had to make that laughter sound natural. More often, she repeated to herself. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. And for a moment she wanted to change the plan that she came up with- the plan that took her several sleepless nights to accept and finally implement. While she was still dazed at her sudden indecision, he took a small box from his pocket. He opened the box and she stared at the two glittering silver bands in it.

"What's that?" She asked, startled.

"Rings."

"I know! But what for?"

"Let's just say… I'm not spoiling you enough." He smiled.

He took her hand and placed one of the shiny objects on her ring finger. Her heartbeat was racing. He's in a good mood all right. But then she wasn't sure if that will be of help. How can he be doing such things at a time like that?

"You'll put this on mine?" He handed her the other piece.

"Of… course…" She said, almost stuttering.

She did the same. Her hands trembled and she couldn't stop the tears that welled up her eyes. He was looking at her and she could tell that he was confused and worried.

"I'm happy… very happy…" She said in between sobs.

A half truth and a half lie. She's happy because she never imagined they would share a moment such as that. But on the other hand, she's dying because it's one of the last moments they will share together. That is, if everything goes well according to her plans.

"Don't cry for something like this, silly… you're making me worry." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

---------

After several shots of sake, Neji had to give her a piggy back ride all the way to her apartment. She's quite tolerant to alcohol, actually. And she drank just enough for that extra push that perhaps drunkenness can give her. Seduction was never one of her strong points.

The short walk from the park to her apartment was mostly in silence, except for his complaints when her breathing, so close to his ear, tickled him. She just smiled, playfully twirling wisps of his hair through her fingers. She wished her place was so much farther.

"I don't think you'll be fine like this…" He said as he laid her down on her bed.

"Do you want me to call Sakura or…"

"No, I'll be fine…"

"Next time I won't allow you to touch sake."

"You're so strict, as always…" She said, smiling faintly.

"I just don't want you to be sick… tomorrow, you'll know what I mean…"

"Tomorrow, I don't want to wake up at all…" She murmured.

"…" He stared at her.

She sounded so gloomy. But we had fun at dinner and she said she was happy about the rings, he thought. When he saw her by the lamp post, he knew something was bothering her. But she didn't want to talk about it and he respected that.

"Neji, kiss me."

It came out so blunt, at least to him. But because she was in that condition, he thought that it was just a childlike whim. He bent closer and obliged. She reciprocated the innocent kiss with a fiery one. She felt his body shudder and she pulled him closer before he's able to do anything.

"Tenten…"

He was on top of her. And for some reason, he wanted that kiss again. But she's drunk and he's not the one to take advantage. She's not like this. Tenten wouldn't do something like this. He tried to get off her but she held him tight, burying her face at the crook of his neck.

"Neji… please…"

"I don't want us to regret this tomorrow…"

"I will never regret anything about us." She said as she teased that part of his neck.

She has lost it, he thought. He wanted to rush out of the room before his senses abandon him too. But her feel beneath him, her lips on his skin- it was fascinating beyond words. He was spellbound. Logic and reasoning has betrayed him. He couldn't let go. He didn't want to let go. He wanted more- not just the kiss. He wanted more of her. He wanted all of her. Then their lips locked and her hands worked their way, sliding his clothing off, leaving a burning sensation to his whole being. He knew there is no turning back.

-------------

Eep! It's so hard for me to do this chapter… stress on the last part.

Plus, I don't really know how to make it dramatic when I'm so over the sky lol Forza Milan!

Oh yes, thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it with all my heart.


	3. Chapter Three

Never Lost

NejiXTenten. She knows of his abilities. She knows of his aspirations. And she wants him to soar. Even without her.

Another serious T for the first part.

Naruto is Kishimoto Masashi's.

-------------

Chapter Three

The sun hasn't completely risen. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was still dim and the air still has that early morning chill. She closed her eyes again and the scenes from last night flashed before her. Scenes engraved in her memory with utmost clarity. She remembered the clumsy pulling of clothes, the kisses that were too much to contain with their mouths, the sensitive touches, the struggling movements and the inexplicably pleasurable hurt that went with it. She turned to look at the sleeping form beside her. She managed to move although her hips were painfully bruised. From his grip, she recalled.

He's sleeping so soundly. And she delighted in staring at his handsome face, his dishevelled hair, his heaving chest, and the scratches that extended from his shoulders to his back. She smiled approvingly. They were both inexperienced but it only made the event more meaningful. Last night was beautiful- so beautiful. The smile on her face vanished when her stare met the silver band on his finger. Reality has knocked her back to sense. She quickly got up to take a shower.

---------

He woke up right after she went out of the room. It took him long minutes on the bed and longer minutes in the shower to figure out how to deal with their situation. He winced when the soap touched the wounds on his shoulders. He didn't know what to tell her. He lost control and he was somewhat ashamed of himself. She was drunk but he wasn't. He didn't know what came to him that he reacted that way. He never realized that he had such want and need for her. He squeezed some of her shampoo on his palm and lathered it onto his hair, basking in the familiar mildly sweet scent- the scent that lingered the entire night. He sighed and smiled. Last night wasn't really that bad. Actually, it wasn't bad at all.

---------

"Do you want scrambled eggs?" She asked as she prepared the table.

He felt relieved hearing her first line of the day. He was expecting flying pots and pans when he entered the kitchen but she sounded nonchalant. As if nothing happened last night. But first things first, they need to deal with the important matter at hand.

"Tenten… about last night…"

"I'm having cereals, do you want some?"

"No, thank you. I should be on my way."

He mentally cursed himself. Damn it Neji, you should have said something better than that, he thought. He didn't go home and he knew his uncle will be in a fit. An elaborate explanation will be demanded from him. The fact that she's evading the topic may be beneficial for now but he didn't want to leave her just like that. This is Tenten and not just random girl.

"Hiashi-sama?" She asked, opening a package of cereals.

He watched her as she poured milk in her bowl. He walked over and sat opposite her. Why did she mention that person's name? Something just doesn't feel right.

"Among other things." He replied flatly.

"He talked to me."

"About what?"

"About Hyuuga Hiromi."

He stared at her. She avoided his stare and busied herself with her food.

"What did he say?"

"That you're betrothed."

"I didn't agree to that."

"But why not? I'll feel bad if you miss out on succeeding your uncle just because of me."

He heard her words perfectly well. Just because of me, she said. Just because of her, he laughed to himself. He had to ask, just in case.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to see you anymore."

"What are you saying?" He asked again, unbelieving of what he heard.

"Last night was our farewell gift… I thank you with all my heart."

"Just like that?" He stood up in haste.

She nodded. He clenched his fists as a combination of pain and anger started to take over.

"It's not like we just met yesterday so don't fool around with me! Last night was no joke!"

"When you're given the opportunity, you should grab it." She said, finally looking up at him.

"I don't understand…"

It was one of those rare emotions. He felt lost. It seems weird to him, that there is something that his genius couldn't understand. He was bordering on yelling as opposed to her calmness.

"Forget about me and marry her. Marry Hiromi."

"Tenten…" He whispered as he gently sat back down beside her.

"I'm sure you know what I'm saying… you're not Hyuuga Neji for nothing."

"Did he threaten you? Don't listen to him. I don't care about the main or the branch family anymore. I'm not bound by fate. I'm making my own choices."

"Neji, just go. I want you to achieve. Go for it."

"Can you even hear yourself…" He said, almost a whisper.

"I absolutely know what I'm saying." Her voice was steady and sure.

"If we stay like this, you will remain a lowly branch family member for the rest of your life. The main family will look down on you and the branch family will mock you. Is that what you want? Do you want to disappoint your father?"

"I…"

He never said it before. And he never thought that he will say it in that manner. Words so tender just doesn't fit that situation. But he couldn't think of anything else to convince her.

"I love you."

She paused. Her voice will crack if she's not careful. This is not the time to show vulnerability.

"I have accepted a long term mission. I will be assigned to help Sunagakure with their weapons program and I will be deployed there for a year."

"You can't be serious…"

"Neji… Please do this for me…"

He stared blankly at her. He didn't know what to say anymore. It's not that she has more to tell him. Instead, she wanted to hold him. Seeing him so crushed is like a trip to hell and back.

"I will be leaving tomorrow morning, regardless of what you say."

"And starting today, I don't want to get involved with you anymore. Don't think I'm talking so brashly. I've given this so much thinking all ready." She continued.

"Tenten…"

"Please leave." She said it in a tone that clearly stated that the talking was over.

He quietly walked out of her apartment. He wanted to look back, to see if she's feeling a little remorse then he will turn around and tell her to just forget about their conversation. But he didn't. He opened and closed the door behind him. He kept on walking forward, stopping once in a while. His vision was getting too blurry.

---------

The next morning, Tenten headed to Konoha's gate for the assembly of the mission to Sunagakure. She skipped lunch and dinner the previous day. She didn't sleep when night came. Neither did she eat breakfast before leaving. She felt weakened. And when Shikamaru, the mission leader, told them that the Hyuuga clan has announced their new head, she almost collapsed, if only she's not leaning on a tree for a shade.

"Well, it's three days of travel from here. Let's go!" Shikamaru said.

She picked up her bag and glanced back at the village. Time brings healing, she heard.

-------------

My beloved readers, I haven't replied to your reviews (to at least thank you) and so I'm saying it here, along with my apologies. Thank you so much. You make me happy.

Okay so I'm using an oc but don't worry, I limit my ocs lol XD


	4. Chapter Four

Never Lost

NejiXTenten. She knows of his abilities. She knows of his aspirations. And she wants him to soar. Even without her.

Again, serious T for the last part.

Naruto is Kishimoto Masashi's.

-------------

Chapter Four

She rummaged through Shikamaru's files, searching for a document that they need for the scheduled project the following day. They've been at Sunagakure for five months and somehow she's gotten used to the lifestyle there. She even managed to make friends with Temari and the crew that Gaara, the Kazekage, has assigned to work with the rest of the delegation from Konoha. She sighed as she closed the third file cabinet.

"Where did he keep it?" She asked aloud, a little upset at the tedious task.

She pulled the first folder from the fourth cabinet and she froze, staring at the file on her hands. She immediately inserted it back amongst the other folders but just after a few seconds, she pulled it out again and went through the contents. The folder contains a few pages and she fixed her sight at the picture attached on the first page.

"Hyuuga Hiromi…" A voice from behind her spoke.

"Shikamaru! Ah… well, I can't find the document… are you sure you kept it here?" She blurted as she turned around, trying to hide the folder behind her.

"She's two years older than you and she's from the Hyuuga main house. During her time at the academy, she was thought to be a very promising kunoichi with her advanced level Byakugan. After passing the Chuunin exams, her team was given an A rank mission. One of her team mates died there. They failed and she retired as soon as they got back."

"Tragic… I guess you can't blame her." She uttered in a soft voice.

"But if you dig a bit further, apparently, they were more than team mates."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Don't underestimate me…"

"You're spaced out most of the time… you're not functioning to the best of your abilities. I know there's not a single minute that you got him out of your system. It's troublesome to be saying all these to you but we're here to do serious work." He continued.

It's quite annoying that even Shikamaru is lecturing her. He's their leader but it's not in his personality to be strict. She couldn't help but smile though. It seems her attempts to forget and move on were in vain. All that he said were facts. She left Neji behind and yet she always carried him in her heart. She sighed in resignation.

"When you said you want to be a part of this mission, I thought it was weird for you to leave Konoha… to leave Neji. And so I did some research. It was really problematic. Damn, that clan is so secretive. But that's what I came up with."

"I broke up with him. I want to start anew."

"So you came here thinking distance and time will do you a favour…"

She nodded as she returned the folder back to the file cabinet.

"I thought that might work… but I saw you staring at that picture like you're hypnotized or something. It's yours to keep. You don't have to return it." He said.

Besides torturing herself, what else is the point of knowing the facts about Neji's soon to be wife? She looks nice though, she thought. Her dark coloured locks are characteristic of their clan. Just that hers is wavy, reaching well past her shoulders. And it brings a certain aura of romance in her appearance. She seems to be the type who easily gets along with everyone.

"Girls are so troublesome!" Shikamaru declared, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. I will work harder from here on."

"That's fine. I better go and check on the others…"

She watched him blankly as he left the office. At least Hyuuga Hiromi doesn't look evil or something, she thought. At least Neji will find her pleasant. At least they make a charming couple. He's difficult to deal with and that will be problem. Not all girls will have the same patience as she has. But there's a chance they might get along well, at least.

"Tenten…"

He earned her attention. And she wished he wouldn't turn around.

"Absence also makes the heart grow fonder. I guess you've heard that line before." Shikamaru said before finally disappearing from her sight.

She wiped the teardrops that trickled down her cheeks.

"Neji… I have wavy hair too, did you notice?" She whispered.

---------

He crawled to bed. Training twice as much and as hard as he used to, it's the only way for him to knock himself to a deep sleep. He closed his eyes and slowly, he drifted to unconsciousness. But the sudden stinging sensation on his arm woke him up.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he quickly sat up.

"This is my duty."

"I can take care of myself. You may leave now." He said, taking the medicine kit from the soft spoken girl sitting beside his bed.

"I will change your bed sheets tomorrow." She said as she stood up.

He glanced at the blood stains on his blanket. He's too tired and uncaring to treat the wounds caused by his daily intensive and extensive training. Those were just minor injuries, he thought. It's better to just sleep and let his immune system do the job. He can't stay awake and let his mind go idle because it takes him to places that he didn't want to go back to.

"Hiashi-sama is getting weaker… maybe you should see him…"

"You like taking care of people, don't you?"

"It's my only worth."

"You will bear our child, the next head of this clan after me. That's your worth."

"I've been told that you are cold."

"It's the hard truth."

She smiled faintly. At first, it was a difficult decision for her. The clan has pressured her into an arranged marriage. He declined but eventually, he accepted and she had no choice but to agree as well. She has disappointed her family since she gave up being a kunoichi. And this is the only way for her to atone. When she met him, she realized that they make a good pair. She couldn't bring herself to love again. He has his own issues. Whatever that is, because he kept it all to himself, the chain around his neck is the proof that he is just as broken as she is.

"Two people were chosen, based on their Byakugan's inherent superiority over that possessed by the rest of this clan. They will be married so they can have a baby with the highest level of the advanced bloodline. I have accepted my destiny." She said, expounding on the hard truth.

"Good for you. Well, I can't see Hiashi-sama tomorrow. My hands are full." He said coldly.

"Our wedding has been postponed because of his illness… you can at least thank him for that." Sarcasm was in her tone.

"That was my decision. He was against it."

"Hiromi-san, it's late and if you don't mind… I want to get some rest now." He continued.

He was somewhat startled when she sat before him, tracing the silver chain around his neck.

"Maybe we should help each other… forget…" She whispered.

Her lips met his and he went rigid. He wanted to resist her but what for? This will happen soon enough anyway. Or is he still expecting a twist in the all ready twisted story? He despised the answer. And he rebelled against it. He welcomed the kiss- soft and lingering, long, too long. Air, he thought. He needed air. They fell back to his bed. She was skilfully undoing his yukata and her hands trailed to his chest, to his stomach. But he didn't mind. His head was too busy with memories he wanted to erase, too busy with asking questions. When was the last time he desperately sought air? When was the last time someone else undid his clothes? When was the last time he touched _her_?

A small word escaped from his throat as he gasped for air. And with that she stopped and pulled away from him. His breathing was erratic, so were his thoughts. She left his room without saying a word. He closed his eyes tight and pulled the blanket over his head.

-------------

I can't believe I made him kiss again! And with a freaking oc! (who is not my alter ego by the way) Now I'm jealous all over! Maybe I should write another fanfic where I can shave her head lol.

Anyways, I appreciate your taking time to read (and review). I hope this chapter turned out just fine. I feel like I have grammar errors all over... and oh yea, take a guess at what that 'small word' is XD


	5. Chapter Five

Never Lost

NejiXTenten. She knows of his abilities. She knows of his aspirations. And she wants him to soar. Even without her.

Naruto is Kishimoto Masashi's.

-------------

Chapter Five

She stared at Konoha's gate. One year passed by though painfully slow. The rest of the squad has gone to their respective families while she remained standing at the gate. She doesn't have anyone waiting for her so there's no point in hurrying. For the past year, thoughts of him filled her- every day, every hour, every minute. And it still did, right at that very moment. She wondered if he thinks of her too, even in passing.

The Hyuuga manor is always too quiet from the outside, as if it's abandoned. She should be relaxing at her apartment but it's funny that her feet carried her there. Causing a commotion was the last of her intentions. She gave up on him one year ago. She just wanted to see how he's doing. Maybe how he and Hiromi were doing. She dropped her belongings and climbed the huge tree that stood closest to the walls. She knows exactly which part of the huge estate he likes the most.

And there he was- the head of the Hyuuga clan. His hair is so much longer, she noticed. And although from a distance, she knows he's grown taller. She smiled but then it quickly faded as her train of thoughts staggered when a slim girl of long ebony hair and fair skin approached him. She was carrying a tray and she sat next to him. She poured tea for him and Tenten could only admire the gracefulness that the Hyuuga girl exudes.

"Hyuuga Hiromi…" She murmured.

A lump formed in her throat as she watched them form afar. Is it jealousy? Of course it is- plain and simple. Her scream echoed when she suddenly lost balance and fell from the tree. She landed safely though and when she looked up, Neji was standing before her.

---------

"Are you sure this is okay?" She asked, glancing at him.

"She told me to talk to you…"

They walked along the tree lined pathway that leads to the Hyuuga main house. She kept on thinking of possible topics that they can talk about. Will he appreciate it if she tells him of the mission at Sunagakure? He will probably be bored, she thought.

"Oh… I'm sorry about your uncle… we received the official communication while we were at the Sand. Hinata must be depressed."

The former Hyuuga head died of a disease. Apparently, he knew of his limited remaining days. It was the reason why he rushed Neji and Hiromi's engagement. But because of his death, the wedding was postponed. Not that it means much. Neji has all ready agreed to the wedding.

"Hinata-sama cried… I'm not sure if it's because of sadness or because of joy."

He sounded indifferent, almost bitter. Hyuuga Hiashi was very strict and controlling. He doesn't approve of Naruto for his daughter, just as he doesn't approve of her for his nephew. It's a fact that he's not that close to his uncle. Maybe talking about him is a bad idea.

"Well… you seem to be doing… fine." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

"And it seems to me, you didn't change at all…" He said.

"I didn't. I'm still the way I am before! Maybe we can spar one of these days!"

He didn't give an answer. And she didn't know if she said something offensive. Is it inappropriate to talk so casually around him? She wondered if it's still all right for them to train together. Maybe she should start calling him Neji-sama. It was like that when his uncle was alive. She said something so thoughtless. But she couldn't help it. She was excited to see him.

"You too… you're still the same as you were one year ago!" She declared to break the silence.

Still there was no reply from him. He's the silent type but that was a bit too much. He talks to her more than anybody else so why is he like this now? Didn't he miss her at all?

"Neji, I said you didn't change…"

"If I didn't change, I will still be so in love with you." He cut her off.

Her heart could have skipped a beat. More than what he said, it was the way he said it- completely void of emotions. And it hurts like crazy. She wanted to cry but she held back. She's strong. She vowed to be strong. It struck her that things just couldn't be the same again. He has built a tall and thick wall that separated them. But what else did she expect? It's so foolish to think that everything will be fine between them.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she tucked her hands in her pocket to hide the ring that she still wore- the ring that she never ever removed.

"You should go home." He said as they arrived at the main house.

And he went inside without looking back, leaving her stranded on her own. 'Them'- that was over and done with. She ended it, one year ago. She chuckled and silently, the tears overflowed unabashedly. I deserve this, she figured.

---------

She wanted to have a little walk that early morning. Some fresh air may be of help. No matter how harsh his words were, she couldn't get herself to hate him. She was the one who left. She was the one who gave him away. And his anger and rage, he has the right. She arrived at their favourite park- the park where they had dinner, where he gave her the ring. She didn't expect to see someone there. It wasn't popular, except for them and those aspiring medic nins who were always busy with herbs growing there.

"Good morning Hiromi-san." She greeted her anyway.

"Tenten-san… good morning. Your eyes are puffy. Did you just cry?"

No, I cried the whole night, she thought. The other girl's niceties are getting into her. So much for the privacy that she wanted, why is she there? Did Neji take her there too? Like all those other instances that his name comes up, there was a stabbing pain in her heart.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Neji is still sleeping. He couldn't sleep last night so I didn't wake him."

He couldn't sleep? Did he feel guilty? How did you know? Do you sleep together? She dropped the topic. She just can't take more pain.

"I see…" She replied flatly.

"He likes this place… And now I think I know why…"

How annoying, she told herself. She wondered if the frail looking girl is looking for a fight. It's so cheap to fight over guys, even if it's Neji. But she will allow only him to hurt her. She doesn't owe anybody else- especially not this girl.

"Tenten-san… did you return to take him back?"

She figured that Hyuuga Hiromi isn't really as delicate as she seemed to be. It annoyed her even more- that this girl thinks Neji is just some common guy who switches from one girl to another. She just had to defend him.

"He gave you his word, didn't he? He wouldn't turn his back on you."

"You know him well…"

"I certainly do."

"Did you know that he's a great kisser?"

A blush made its way across Tenten's face. She had to look at the opposite direction.

"I really thought it will lead to something but I had to stop my manipulations. It was the first time I heard him call your name."

Whatever hurt she was feeling suddenly vanished. The dark and dull atmosphere suddenly turned rosy and bright. He didn't forget her. That's all she wanted to know.

"I've been thinking… how do you give back something that has never been yours?"

"He hates me." She said, smiling faintly.

"That ring…"

"He gave this to me. And this is all that we are to each other now."

"He always wore his…"

She couldn't believe what Hiromi said. She was sure he wasn't wearing anything on his fingers the previous day. And she thought he threw his ring away or buried it somewhere.

"You're mistaken. I kind of… checked. I think he lost it."

"Have you checked here?" Hiromi asked, putting her hand over her chest.

---------

Neji sighed. The Hyuuga elders are in chaos. He woke up to find Hiromi's letter on his desk- a letter that stated her refusal to marry him. They have questioned him multiple times on why Hiromi backed out from the wedding. But how is he supposed to know? She never mentioned anything to him. Actually, they never really talked much.

On the positive side, he's no longer engaged and he's the Hyuuga clan head. What to do with his newfound freedom and power? He all ready prohibited the sealing of branch family children. He all ready established equality amongst the houses. He all ready gave Hinata the permission to go out with Naruto. Everything seemed to be in order. Except for himself. He paused when he noticed that he was wandering along that tree lined pathway again. Tenten is back, he thought. But whatever chance they still have, he ruined it with his pride and angst. He then noticed the girl quickly approaching him.

"You're not allowed in here!" He said firmly.

Without warning, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled the silver chain around his neck, exposing the pendant, the silver band that hung from it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked as took her hands off him.

"Liar."

"You have some guts." He said, still sounding stern.

"Neji… I know it's my fault…"

"If… if I kneel before you… will you forgive me?" She continued after a brief pause.

"We'll see…" He said as he walked away from her.

Her face lightened up when she caught a glimpse of a faint smile on his face. He really didn't change a bit, she thought. She went after him and punched him on the shoulder- to which he replied with a glance. That look on his face is always so priceless. She smiled as she pulled him closer, giving him one chaste kiss.

-------------

This is the final chapter for this story. I hope you guys feel better now XD (and I hope Dreaming 101-san isn't mad anymore) XD

As always, I appreciate your taking time to read and review... arigatou!

Trivia: Hiashi-sama is the fifth Naruto character that I killed in my fics hehe.


End file.
